Legends:Kyle Katarn
Kyle Katarn foi um soldado Imperial que se tornou um grande herói da Rebelião e mais tarde da Nova República. Ele se tornou um Mestre Jedi, participando dos ataques contra os Yuuzhan Vong e se tornando um membro do Alto Conselho Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi. Biografia Juventude left|200px|thumb|O jovem Katarn escuta os conselhos de seu pai. Kyle era o filho de Morgan e Patricia Katarn, fazendeiros da colônia Sullustana da lua de Sulon. Crescendo na fazenda, Kyle encontrou um irmão no dróide trabalhador construído por seu pai, WeeGee; e como resultado, Kyle se tornou um dos poucos Humanos na Gláxia capazes de falar o idioma eletrônico droidspeak. Kyle estudou na Academia Imperial de Carida, onde sua mãe foi assassinada por um dróide segurança BT-16 danificado. Ele se tornou um oficial stormtrooper Imperial, ao contrário de seu pai, que era um aliado da Aliança Rebelde. Morgan Katarn também era sensitivo à Força, uma habilidade herdada pelo filho. Kyle começou a suspeitar de seu potencial com a Força quando, durante uma luta em uma base Rebelde, ele teve várias premonições da Força que salvaram as vidas de vários membros de seu time de ataque. Nessa missão, Kyle conheceu Jan Ors, uma agente Rebelde. Kyle e Jan estavam em lados opostos da guerra, mas eles tiveram uma estranha conexão que levou Kyle a poupar a vida dela e também a de muitos habitantes da base. Após essa missão, que era seu teste final para se tornar um oficial, Kyle descobriu que seu pai havia sido morto em uma batalha em seu planeta natal, Sulon. Kyle ficou com ódio dos Rebeldes, que agora ele considerava como sendo assassinos. Pondo sua raiva de lado, Kyle entrou em uma viagem a bordo da Star of Empire, o que seria seu último momento de liberdade antes de se tornar um oficial da marinha Imperial. Foi durante esse tempo que ele se encontrou com Jan Ors pela segunda vez. Após uma caçada e uma briga com alguns agentes de Jan, a atenção de Kyle se voltou para Jan, quando ela mencionou o nome Sulon. Jan mostrou a Kyle vídeos da batalha no planeta, e ela explicou que foram os Imperiais que haviam começado o ataque. Os Imperiais haviam pintado insignias Rebeldes em suas naves com a intenção de dizer que os Rebeldes eram os agressores. Apos ver os vídeos, Kyle deixou o serviço Imperial, e se tornou um mercenário. Jan apresentou Kyle para Mon Mothma, a líder da Aliança, e ele se tornou um espião Rebelde. Aparições *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire At War'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Attack on Endor Scenario Book'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' Fontes *''The Dark Forces Saga'' * *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Smugglers of Naboo Fast-Play Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *Website de Wizards of the Coast *''More Starships!'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''The Nebula Assassin'' *''High Alert!'' *''Clear and Present Dangers'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File Issue 124'' Links Externos * *Artigo de Kyle em Wizards.com de: en: Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle